I Am Ninja
by Narro
Summary: What happens when three fanfition authoresses are given the chance to play a virtual reality Naruto game? Will the world end? Will there be cookies? Will there be bishies? You bet your sweet behind there will! Rated Teen.
1. Enter Teh Triforce O' Doom!

Narro: Okay, people. I've been sitting on this idea for a few months now, and I've been stewing ideas for it with the other two main characters of this story. I'm really excited, I think it's a more or less original idea that will give us all hours of enjoyment, even if I don't ever finish it (a bad habit of mine, I'm afraid). Now, where is Kyouya-san…?

Kyouya: (Typing at his laptop) Doing work, unlike some people, Narro-kun.

Narro: Ay, ay, ay! I have writers block, forgive me! (and just read the disclaimer, please).

Kyouya: Of course. All Naruto characters are copyright of Kishimoto Masashi-san. Nika belongs to Narro, of course. Mika-chan belongs to Moncollefan365 and Kyo-chan belongs to fullmetalchick101.

**All flames will be used to cook Huni-sempai's plushie bunny, rotisserie style.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The glare of the monitor in the poorly lit office was enough to illuminate the man's stubbled countenance and glasses that were dangerously close to slipping off his nose. He sighed, absently clicking the mouse at random, not entirely sure of what he was looking for. He wasn't entirely sure he cared anymore, certainly not at _this_ hour of the night….or was it morning? He squinted at the digital reading in the corner of the monitor, but found that his glasses were too far down his nose to read anything. He really didn't care, the only think he cared about was damning the sandman for taking away his precious night time hours of dreamy bliss. His boss could not go entirely without blame, driving him to work at this ungodly hour of night-err, morning possibly.

His bulletin board was overflowing with scraps of papers: sketches, graphs, pie charts, line graphs, and bar graphs-all sorts of graphs, blue prints, and one or two snapshots of a group of cosplayers that he particularly liked. His work and his life were on that board; sadly the board wasn't that big. The man grimaced at his hour cold coffee, furiously swearing out loud to hire himself a secretary. Although, what secretary would stay at her post at this hour was beyond him.

Suddenly, a strange urge came over him: "look, look!" it said to him. He glanced at his screen, wondering how he had come to a fanfiction site. The white background would have blinded anyone else but him, for he was far too used to staring at such brilliance in the darkness of an office. Three names, though not bolded, softly crooned in his ear. They were not unorthodox names in the least, but they spoke promises to him, caressing the back of his neck and urging him to click….click! He clicked each name in turn, wiping his mouth with his dirty sleeve. Rapidly flicking through the authoresses work, a slow and predatory smile seeped onto his face: At last, he had his guinea pigs! He started quickly, tracking every molecule of info and data he could find about these three girls. It appeared that they knew each other in real life, because they mention each other frequently, even mentioning events that they had been to together. Friends, were they?

In a flurry of three hours, the man-a video game designer of massive proportions, to judge by the likes of his office- fell asleep on his couch, cell phone in hand and happy thoughts carrying him into dreamland.

----Elsewhere in the world-------

"OI! Jocelyn, if you throw that ball in this house one more time, I'm going to-" Too late. The little three year old threw the baseball and it sends the massive German Shepherd Dog running. Nika scowled at the kid she was supposed to be watching, but was more or less busy concocting more enjoyable scenarios with the characters of a popular anime at the moment. The other two girls on the couch continued their conversation.

"No, I think it varies from person to person in the Akatsuki," continued Mika. She moved her pencil across her sketch pad idly, trying to think of what to draw. She looked back at Nika with her hazel eyes through her glasses.

"Most likely, Hidan doesn't wear a shirt at all, and Kakuzu wears a black top, but Itachi and Kisame wear that purple getup," Nika said over her shoulder, watching as her niece continued to beat up her dog.

"He probably should switch it over to black so it doesn't look so…Orochimaru-y," Kyo tossed in, fiddling with her Itachi hand puppet. She also brought up a hand puppet that she made of her original character, aptly named "Kyo" with red hair that resembled her IRL self. The Kyo puppet randomly glomped the poor, Itachi puppet.

In Nika's lap, her Aburame Shino hand puppet sat, sternly glaring at the antics of Kyo puppet. The girls grinned at their creations, Mika sporting a Deidara hand puppet. Unfortunately, his eye had been popped out by Kyo's nephew.

The doorbell rang, and on cue, Timber threw himself at the door, shaking its frame. Nika moaned, not wanting to give up her cushy spot on the coach under the blissfully air conditioned roof. All three girls helped each other get up, nearly falling all over the floor in fits of giggles at their comedic routine. Mika peeped out the window pane.

"It's some guys…they look like they could work with the Mega Tokyo crew the way they're dressed," she remarked. Interests piqued, Kyo and Nika also peeked through the window panes, fighting over for the middle pane. Three men, both startled by the dog and by the faces pressed against the glass, were caught in an awkward position. The one in front was being supported by the two behind him, but were halfway falling off the front stoop. Nika shooed the other two away, tucked the dog behind her so he wouldn't throw himself at the men, and opened the door a quarter of the way.

"My, and I thought all the real men had gone," said Nika wryly, causing them to glare. "Anyway, what can I do you for?" The men shrugged their shoulders free of each others embrace.

"We're looking for the authoresses named, Narro, fullmetalchick101 and," the one with the stubbled chin squinted at his clipboard, "Moncollefan365, please tell them that someone's looking for them," he ordered gruffly. The door swung open, and three sets of amused eyes watched the other three sets of equally surprised eyes.

"73- 7R1F0Rc3 0 D00/\/\ 15 47 J00R 53Rv1c3," chanted the girls, acquiring an accent commonly found in L337 users.

"W3 C0/\/\3 1n p34c3, 0 7R1F0Rc3 0 D00/\/\! " chorused the three men without missing a beat. The girls grinned, and stepped outside onto the stoop.

"Jocelyn, behave. Be right back in a minute," she roared. Then, glaring at the dog, "You behave too, you dummkopf," the dog grinned at her, exposing his very white and impressive teeth.

She turned back to see the other two already in conversation with the newcomers.

"You guys make video games? SWEET!" squealed Mika, fingers laced together. The shortest drew out of a portfolio some of the game photos they've worked on. He tugged at his collar for the heat.

"We've worked on these, and we're in the process of coming up with a new one," he introduced. They all bent over the pictures. Most were fighting games, but a few were RPG.

"Do you guys want us to fill out a survey or something?" asked Kyo, looking up from the pictures. The men looked at each other quickly.

"Ah, not quite….."

------------------Half an hour later, in the company limo (Much to the delight of three girls)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For real?" Nika narrowed her eyes at Nathan, the taller of his two friends.

"Yes, we're for real, right guys?" Nathan turned his head to his right, saw Daniel playing on his Gameboy Advance, looked to his left, saw Matt playing on his Nintendo DS, and scowled. "Would you two STOP that!?"

"What?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Nathan slapped his forehead, the three girls grinning from ear to ear.

"You really want us to try this new game out? Gawd, it's a dream come true…" whispered Mika, fingertips together almost like she was praying. Kyo twirled a strand of her very long reddish hair around her fingers.

"Did you guys just pull our names out of a hat, or what?" Matt looked up from his game, putting it on pause.

"No, Nathan found you guys on a fanfiction site," he informed. "Of course, only he would do something like that," he added, teasing his friend. Nathan scowled.

"Hm…it's a good thing my brother came home early, we-ah, _I_ wouldn't have been able to leave Jocelyn alone," muttered Nika, eyeing the time on her cell phone. Both girls reached across the seat and huggled her as best they could.

"Aw, Nika-kun, we could never leave you," they giggled. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Oh my, its soft Yuri porn. I hear that car scenes are immensely popular this month," he cracked. Three pairs of sharp eyes found his face and began to stab him without mercy.

"Oh, I guess that means that you're well acquainted with the porno community. I bet you get a monthly magazine. What would it be called, Kyo-chan?" Nika quipped, a smile that said, 'I just pwned your ass,' seeping onto her face.

"It would be called Precious Porno for Pricks I believe," Kyo admired her nails pointedly.

"For shame! May fan girls forever more beat you till you cry!" Mika wiggled her fingers at him mysteriously, casting a fake spell that had him spluttering. The brown haired one, Daniel could not help but chuckle. Nathan sighed loudly, and hit Matt upside the head.

"Stop being such a Sasuke wannabe," Nathan scolded. His eye caught the window. "We're here, anyway,"

The girls crowded Nika's side of the limo, looking out in intrigue. The city was busy, of course. With so many people on summer vacation, everyone thought it would be a good idea to come to the city and have a good time. Because of this, the traffic was positively choked with taxis and buses shipping them to every single tourist attraction open. Everything was the same color, gray cement and concrete, giving everything a sort of monotone look that clashed horribly with the many colors of the inhabitants and their clothes. The skyscrapers and office buildings impressively loomed over their heads conspicuously, giving them the impression that the CEO's were compensating for something. The building they pulled up to was not particularly large, but it did have a much homely feel about it. Not at all stiff and starched, but more laughter and teasing, heated discussions over favorite video game systems. The driver dropped them off near the door in the parking garage, the eery darkness and quiet of the place spooking anyone and everyone.

"I hate it in here," whispered Daniel.

"EEEYARGH, I WILL EAT YOUR HEART!" roared Nika, causing everyone to jump out of their skin. And as one, they all gave her the super glare of doom, but of no effect.

"I'm lucky I'm wearing my Anti-Super Glare of Doom panties today," she grinned, as they straddled the stairs. Mika's head went down like an overly ripe tomato. Kyo just sighed, and pushed Matt out of her way. All three men looked at Nika's shorts in speculation, before hurriedly carrying on upon glancing at her dangerously expressive face. The guys led the girls up three flights of stairs-absolute torture, according to Kyo- before admitting that they would be using the elevator the rest of the twelve stories. Nathan grinned sheepishly at them in the crowded elevator.

"So you just randomly picked our names from that site? What if we're duds?" argued Nika, hands in her pockets.

"Eh, I just had a feeling," Nathan vaguely motioned with his hand at nothing in particular. Annoyed at the vagueness, Nika harrumphed. They were all squashed into the six by five moving elevator, and then the worst thing ever happened: they turned on the elevator music.

"Oh god, make it stop!" demanded Kyo, her hands on her ears. She glared at the speaker indignantly. Her hand came up, pointed at the speaker with one finger and proceeded to curse it back to its birth in China. The delicate, chiming tones of the music would be considered classical by some, but most know it simply as, "elevator music" which seems to have accumulated only one song in its entirety. Meaning, every elevator seemed to play the exact same song over and over again. Shaking her head, Mika looked up at Daniel, smiling slightly. He smiled back.

"Ah…what would you guys have done if we'd said no?" she asked in interest. He tilted his head and grinned.

"We probably would have had to shut down the entire project, which in its entirety cost us a couple hundred thousand, maybe more," lightly reflected Daniel. Mika looked up at him in horror.

"He's kidding. We would have to use some back-ups, but they're not as promising," sighed Nathan. The elevator made a lovely pinging noise, signaling the ride was over, much to Kyo's delight.

"Finally, no more-COOL!" Kyo flew out of the compartment like the little rabbit that she was and pressed her face against a large window of plate glass, overlooking a sort of lab.

"Hey, don't run in here, you might trip over a cord!" One of the work crew barked at her from inside the glass. Mika and Nika peered in as well and suddenly they understood why they were chosen.

"Heh, no one else would have been able to cope with such strangeness," smirked Nika, looking over her shoulder. And how right she was!

"Ladies, I give you the newest pathway into video game entertainment, VIRTUAL REALITY!" Nathan outstretched his palms in front of the glass in an offering sort of way, his eyes shining proudly. "Matt, take them down into the prepping room, we'll meet you there in a few. We've got to get the game itself," instructed the tallest, much to the chagrin of Matt.

"Come, and don't scuff the new tiles, either," he grumped at the excited teenagers, and he began to walk off. The lab was semi-circular, due to the restrictions of the rectangular prism of the office building. The elevator opened to a straight corridor, which turned on either end to curved observation hallways, or onto dark offices that were not quite in use yet .They walked down the left wing which passed the empty and unused offices, down a flight of stairs. Matt escorted the girls to a small room with a chalkboard and some dusty chalk. He rounded on them and glared.

"Okay, listen up or we'll have you thrown out. This equipment cost us years of our life, and our bank accounts several times over, and I will not have you three ruin it!" he growled. None of the girls said anything, merely sat down on the chairs in front of the board serenely. On the board, the lay out of the lab was sketched, as well as what looked like a lean back couch and one of those salon chairs that dries your hair. It was the blue prints of the lab, without the blue and without the print.

"The virtual reality chairs are more like couches, they recline back when you put the head piece on," began Matt, pointing to the chairs on the board. "We will put you on life support. We do his because even though it's just a game, you'll still be here for quite awhile. One day in the game is only two or three minutes IRL. We've completed the game in about 150 days, which is roughly _fifteen _days IRL. The life support is watched by trained medical personnel, so don't freak out," he added, on seeing the girl's uneasiness. "When you lay down, after we give you an I.V. and a bedpan and whatever, we'll put your headpiece, which consists of a helmet. The helmet has earphones which cup your ears. You'll have a visor that will cover half of your face, your hands will rest in holders on sensors. Questions?" Kyo raised her hand.

"Why do we need to have our hands on sensors?"

"The same reason you need the earphones and the visor, they will induce messages to your brain, making you believe that you're seeing what you're not seeing at all. Thus, it is called, Virtual Reality," explained Matt, who seemed to lose his bad temper when explaining details.

"Ah, shouldn't our parents know about this….? The IV thing sounds like something they'd have to sign for," Mika asked, making a face at the thought of a needle in her arm.

"You're legal, you'll deal. Anyway, we're paying you a generous sum of money, they will not complain," grouched Matt. Nika didn't bother raising her hand.

"Do we create our own characters, or must we become a character from the game?" Matt paused, biting onto his thumb for a moment.

"I forgot, I didn't tell you what game you will be playing…." He trailed, the girls suddenly feeling very stupid for not asking what KIND of game they would be spending so much time on.

"You'll be playing a game called, "I Am Ninja", which we abbreviate as IAN around here. It's a Naruto based game-"

"YAY!"  
"Will I see Itachi-kun?!"

"I CAN BEAT UP SASUKE?!"

"_Shut up!_ Yes, you could technically beat up Sasuke, but he's an ornery player so I'd watch yourself. You can meet Itachi, but he's not….ah, nice. Anyway, you may create your own character. But you must be very in depth. Family, past, techniques, abilities blah blah. You'll come to a white screen where you'll do this. I would specifically put that you three want to be a unit like Team 7 or Team 8 or whatever. You'll gain experience through out the game and stuff. Also, the end of the game is when you go on your final mission, and you enter Konoha's gates. You'll phase out of the game and return to IRL, the IV will automatically pop out."

"Just as long as I don't see the stupid needle," muttered Mika. Daniel suddenly poked his head through a door they hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, we're ready for them. They good to go?" Matt looked them over and scowled.

"We'll know when they're on the couches. Alright you three, be gone from my sight," he shooed them away like flies. After herding them to the door Daniel now leaned against, he locked the door and left them without a word.

"My, someone's a grump," grumped Kyo. Daniel grinned apologetically, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Ah, sorry about him. Long hours and no sleep do not mix as far as Matt is concerned," he apologized. Daniel turned around and motioned for the three to follow him across the lab floor where a bunch of techies were grouped on empty crates, watching them with interest. Across the way the medical staff waved at them from behind a glass window.

"They said they were going to pay us? Awesome," sighed Nika in pleasure. Kyo and Mika squealed in quiet delight. To play a new and almost never played before game in virtual reality, and get paid to do so was something out of a fairy tale.

They approached the "couches" as Matt and Daniel had described them. They were about the size of a couch in fact and suddenly looked really intimidating.

"Um…." Mika started. Nika rolled her eyes and fairly flung herself onto one of the three chairs and looked at the other two with raised eyebrows. Feeling better, they both climbed into the two remaining ones. Immediately the medics approached them.

"First, we need you guys to take off your pants," one of the young medics said to them, embarrassed.

"Say what now?" they all said at the same time. Nathan's voice came on over the speaker.

"Unless you want to pee in your pants during the length of time that you're in the chairs, you'll need to put on the paper pants they give you. We'll give you a curtain to change in," even his voice sounded sheepish. "We probably should have told you before you guys got in, but hey, we're dumb like that," The girls glared at the three friends, who were now perched in an office similar to the medics, but on the second floor. After quickly changing into the flimsy paper pants that covered their front but not their behinds, they rapidly sat down in their chairs, positioning themselves over the circle that would open to receive wastes. (Gah!)

Three medics began prepping the girls arms for the life support, which did not please any of the trio, but once the needles were in, they were told to relax.

"Okay, now just lay your head back on the rests, put your hands in the holders and then let the headpiece come down. Soon you'll see a screen ahead of you, and IRL you guys will pretty much be asleep," assured Nathan.

Kyo's fingers found the sensors. Cold, hard fingertip shaped pieces of metal that were tucked into the slots for her hands.

"Found them!" The other two rang out a similar reply. The beastly headset made a hissing noise as it slowly fell down over their heads. All was black.

"Okay, initiating program…." whispered Nathan, tapping a command on his console, his best friends hovering over his shoulders. Anxiety dripped from every breath; if this did not pull through or they messed up, they would be shut down. Even though they'd tested it on themselves, there was no guarantee it would work twice.

A question popped up on the screen in block letters: **Which Program(s) would you like to initiate, Nathan?** He clicked on two items and prayed. Three breaths took in a breath and held it.

Meanwhile, the girls were a bit puzzled. Was it broken?

"Kyo, Mika?"

"Yeah, it's not-oh, white….." Mika started to say, but drifted.

They all saw whiteness.

They felt whiteness.

Hell, they could smell the whiteness….

Each of the girls in turn stood on solid whiteness. They could not see each other, nor hear each other. They tried several times to shout, but all they could muster was a dry rasp. Compelled to look upwards, words suddenly typed themselves into the space above their heads. Nika stepped back, but the other two preferred to crane their heads in order to read.

**New Character or Previously Created Character?**

All three were unsure of what to do. They raised their hands about midwaist, and were startled to find a keyboard waiting for their fingers.

_New Character_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narro: Gosh, this only took a week or more. ( --; ). I tried to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I don't think I did so well….

Kyouya: Aw, it is quite fine, Narro-kun. I'm sure people will enjoy it, although you did not get very far…

Narro: Thanks Kyouya-san, thanks. (Uu;) Anyway, read and review, please.


	2. Iruka Sensei

Narro: Well, I probably should be working on _Incognito_ right now, but I really was surprised by the sudden interest in this one, IAN as I fondly call it. (Yes, it now has a name, it is a sentient being oO;).

Kyouya: Of course it its, Narro-kun. tallies up something on the calculator I calculate that if you begin typing now, you may have as many as 100 hits by Friday!

Narro: YAY! (I wish). Kyouya, the disclaimer please?

Kyouya: Yes. **All Naruto characters are copyright of Kishimoto Masashi. Nika belongs to Narro, Mika belongs to Moncollefan365 and Kyo belongs to fullmetalchick101.**

Narro: All flames will be used to roast Ton-Ton over an open spit. (Oh noes!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_New Character_" flashed above Mika's head. Her eyes widened, and unbeknownst to her, they were not her regular hazel. They were green-jade green. Her hands flew to her hair and she clenched it, staring at her new hair that matched her beautiful eyes.

"So awesome," she whispered, and looked up again, continuing to type in her character's data. The semitransparent keys of her floating keyboard made lovely clacking noises as her fingers punched the keys. "Basically, I can make myself look like anything I want," she thought aloud. Suddenly, her fingers stopped moving at a thought. A slight blush creeped across her cheeks, but she typed in something. As soon as her nails touched the enter button… Her bust **exploded**. Well, not exploded; more like popped out like a mushroom cloud when an atomic bomb hits its target. The green haired girl looked down at her new double D breasts in horror.

"Um…um! NO, definitely not!" she shrieked, horrified at her audacity. She pressed the delete button rapidly, only to find she could not find her keyboard. She whirled around, but gained too much momentum from the extra weight and nearly fell on her face against the whiteness that surrounded her. "Where-oh, there," she whimpered, finding the keyboard where she left it. She deleted her bust and put it to her regular size. She finished her clothing, added her weapons which included the thigh pouch for her kunai and shuriken. She already had finished the background information and the abilities. Her eyes slid left and right suspiciously, wondering if anyone had seen her do that. Becoming paranoid in an instant, she absently wondered if she'd forgotten anything. No, nothing. Mika pressed the enter button and wondered how they would enter the worl-zzzt!

Kyo was having the time of her life. No joke there, once she'd figured out how the whole system works...

"Now you see me, now you don't!" And the fiery redhead suddenly just was not there. Giggles echoed through out the white space, and the delete button was hit several times, seemingly on its own. Kyo appeared, her hand on her mouth trying to stifle her amusement. "Alright, enough of that," and she continued clacking on the hovering board of keys. Now sporting her new clothing and ninja gear, she scrolled through everthying. "History…..abilities…family, yep, got everything," and hovered her finger over the enter button, clicking it decisively. She looked down at her hands curiously to find herself zapping out, just like in a comic-zzt!

Nika's new lioness ears twitched experimentally. Cooing at how cute they were in the mirror she produced from her backpack, she grinned. Her new fangs weren't bad looking either. Usually when doing a profile about a character, Nika did the clothing first to establish what sort of person they were, but she felt it would be better to get the big stuff out of the way first, so the data and information came first. Not knowing that her two comrades (as they now were) had thought along similar lines, she wondered how they were faring. She was ready to continue, but she didn't want to start before her friends were ready. She'd give them a minute or two. Looking left, and then looking right, she could not help but test something.

"Oiroke no jutsu!" Pastel clouds of smoke foofed up and hid the naked Nika. "Okay, so it works," and she released the jutsu, returning to her normal status. Satisfied with her handiwork, she pressed enter and-zzt!

You know, those floors were really comfortable, Nika thought dreamily. The ceiling was pretty interesting to look at too. Ceiling, why did this seem odd? Oh, she was supposed to be in an open white place. Was she in the game? Her fingers brushed against smooth, hardwood flooring. Yep, she specifically stated that her apartment would have hardwood floor. And lots of pillows. She sat up, dizzy. She was in the middle of her living room, a mountain of pillows right next to her. Her sliding door was closed, because she had the A/C on.

"Oh, wow," was all she could say. It was _exactly_ like she wanted, what she had pictured and imagined. The character creator had software that enabled the new user to draw a floor plan using the keyboard and a mouse sensor pad that laptops had. She suddenly remembered who she was now, and that she had friends who were probably looking for her. A rush of excitement flew up her middle and into her heart. She was a _ninja_….well, she will be one. But that meant that she was faster, and stronger than her IRL self. Gathering her key and her usual gear which included her flowy jacket and her staff, she sped walked out onto her outside patio, and because her apartment was on the second floor, she simply climbed on the railing and stepped off into thin air. Breaking into a run down the street, she noticed the people. They looked at her in interest, but only in passing. This must have been an everyday occurrence in their world. And they were so lifelike. Everything was in fact, the ground pounded beneath her zori clad feet; the air was brisk with cooking and the flowers fragrance from the Yamanaka flower shop. The wind felt…so real, was all this the work of those sensors the boys were so inclined to point out? Plus, Konoha looked completely incredible. The air was charged with life, it seemed. It was crowded, odd, jaunty, and absolutely authentic. But never mind that, Nika shook her head. Now, as to destination she was not sure. Chances were, she'd run into either of her comrades soon enough.

"NIKA! Nika-kun! Wait! I can't….!" A voice shouted at her from her right. Nika put on the brakes and came to an exaggerated stop. Kyo caught up to her and let out a breath in relief. She was dressed in her ninja gear that she had only ever seen in drawings. Short white shorts, a periwinkle tank top that left her belly button exposed, and a mesh t shirt underneath. She wore her shuriken holster on her left thigh, since she was a lefty. Her deep red (almost blood red, even) fell to her butt, but the color did not hide her beautiful seafoam green eyes.

"Yikes, you can't run that fast when we get to go on missions! How are me and Mika supposed to keep up?" scowled the Keisei, hand flapping at her face to cool down.

"Nya, sorry. Let's find Mika, she's probably in her apartment…wherever that is," Shrugged Nika, speed walking in the opposite direction. Kyo followed, not entirely sure Nika knew where she was going either. "Is everything what you thought?" The Nakamura asked over her shoulder, only to find Kyo inspecting the sunlight. "Yaa, bad idea. You might get….wait; can you become blind in this game?" A couple of shopkeepers waved some of their produce in an enticing maner at the girls, but they shook their heads.

"Probably in the game, IRL is most likely a different story since your real eyes aren't damaged," Kyo replied airily. They were passing some homes instead of shops, so it was the mutual agreement that they were out of the shopping part of their district. They sped down a random street, hoping they werent getting lost.

"MIKA!"

"Mika-chan!" Several people walking down the street looked at them curiously.

"Here! Over here!" cried out their friend, waving out from a window. "Come on up, I made sure to include food in my pantry!"

Five minutes later

"Technology really has come a long way, hasn't it?" Kyo asked her friends, sitting on Mika's couch and sipping on a soda.

"Yeah, and I am really glad," responded Mika, her head tilted to the side while looking for a specific manga in her collection. "I am glad I remembered to include everything….you all did remember to make sure we were on the same team, right?" her tone turned anxious. They all answered in the positive.

"Who do you suppose our sensei will be?" wondered aloud Nika from the arm chair. Everyone paused in thought. "Actually, where should we be right now….?"

There was a pause.

Mika checked the clock. 9:00 am.

"….what time does the academy start?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Um….."

The flurry of clothing and of body parts that tangled themselves up in the living room of Mika's apartment was soon gone in a stampede to the door.

"Where the HELL is the academy located?" roared Nika, the first one out the door.

"How should I know? Just ask someone!" shrieked Kyo, petrified of being late to her first class.

"WHO!?"

"Um, there's…."

"Eh?"

"Neji…" Mika pointed shyly at the Hyuuga, who was giving them a mystified look. Three pairs of strangely colored eyes stared at Neji, and then all drew up in a three girl huddle (remember, they're about twelve now).

"Okay, how do we approach this?" lowly asked Nika, looking at the genin from over her shoulder.

"I think we should play it cool, just ask him and then _go_," stressed the Keisei. Mika nodded and as one, both Mika and Kyo stared at Nika.

"Aw, come on…." She grunted and straightened her back. "Ah, Hyuuga-san, a word please?" The genin froze, his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose so, what is it?" His eyes shifted, looking for a way out. This lion eared one creeped him out.

"Could you please point us to the Academy?"

"It's that way…." Neji pointed quickly, and turned heel and sped walked away.

"Well, I think you scared him off, Nika-kun," remarked Mika, grabbing her friends hand and started dashing in the direction Neji pointed.

"Well, I guess he just doesn't like aggressive women," huffed Nika. Kyo rolled her eyes and followed her comrades.

The amount of people walking the streets thickened the closer they got to the core of Konoha. While this wasn't surprising, it was very annoying. They had to weave and separate many times before they could come back together to avoid bumping into anyone.

"Do you suppose we will feel pain when we spar or whatever?" queried Mika.

"Oh, you'll feel pain alright….the pain of detention!" Umino Iruka rumbled out in response from the front yard of the Academy. It loomed up before them suddenly, causing them all to flinch in instinctive shame. The dark haired chuunin frowned at them, his arms crossed over his jacket. Their sensei was Iruka-sensei!

"Um, we can explain?" attempted Kyo. His eyebrows rose.

"Okay, I don't think that's going to work…." Whispered Nika and she gathered the other two in a huddle. "I think we're going to have to go cute," she continued. Three pairs of grins formed on their faces and they casually looked over at their sensei. Execution of Plan Kawaii was about to commence! (insert sparkly stars and shines here).

"Uh…." A slightly unnerved look crossed Iruka's face, a premonition of things to come. And then the three swooped down on him, grasping a different part of their sensei for themselves.

"We're sooo sorry, Iruka-sensei! We'll never do it again!" crooned Kyo, who cuddled at his shoulder, being tall enough to do so.

"Uh…!" A blush creeped upon the poor virgin Iruka, not at all used to such a thing.

"Yes, of course not Kyo-chan," began Nika, her hands cupping her sensei's bicep. "We will never again lose our way in Konoha again! But….maybe it will be easier if we had a big strong hunk of man to help us out, hmmm?" Nika ended in a purr, slanting her eyes to match her smirk.

"G-g…aaah….?" Iruka looked upwards, silently praying to be saved from these three. While his attention was turned towards the heavens, Kyo and Nika looked at Mika expectantly, their dancing eyes gleeful over this wonderful game. Iruka's gaze came back down to Mika, too, almost expectantly.

"Um…ah….yes, Iruka-sensei!" and Mika smiled oh-so-innocently at the chuunin, her eyes shiny and bright with a slight blush across her nose..

"…Sngggllle!" and down went their teacher, his nose a faucet of blood. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, and then shrugged. Nonchalantly, they heaved him into an abandoned classroom and shoved him in the teacher's desk chair. Almost automatically, they sat in a seat as if they'd been doing it forever (which they have, they've been to regular school, you know). Nika chose the front row, middle of the room; for it was the best seat in the house if one wanted to pay attention. Mika chose the second row, and to Nika's left; a place where she could easily dive behind Nika in case of some mishap that was likely to occur. Kyo chose the seat next to Mika, just to have someone to talk to when their teacher was knocked unconscious.

Iruka woke up badly. The alarm clock he had set for his 9:30 demonstration screamed its head off, and he immediately stood up with a stupid look on his face. Slamming his fist to shut it up, he found three female faces looking at him expectantly. He pointed at them, suddenly furious.

"YOU THREE! You three were late!" Nika's eyebrows arched, Mika raised her hand politely. Kyo doodled.

"Yes?"

"Um….we were, but you fell asleep in class…." She squeaked. Kyo started cracking up, and stopped doodling on the random sheet of paper she found. Iruka scowled.

"Let's just get started…." He pulled from the top of his desk a clipboard with the total number of students: 3. He sweat dropped.

"Gesshoku, Mika?" His dark eyes looked over his clip board. The green haired one in front with waaay too much jewelry on raised her hand shyly.

"Keisei, Kyo?" The long haired redhead's hand shot up, twirling a pen between her fingers.

"Nakamura, Nika?" The one with the lion ears perched atop her head raised her hand, looking at him directly in the eye. He sighed; this was going to be hell. "Alright, there are only three of you because…well, you guys were just late, let's put it that way." He put his hand on his forehead in an exasperated manner. His speech was met by waiting stares. "Okay, let's start with what a shinobi really is…." And with this he turned to the black board and picked up a piece of chalk.

7 Agonizing hours later….

"My legs….my legs!" moaned Kyo, sprawled out across her desk. Physical exercise was to be expected from the academy, but since they were late they literally had to catch up with what everyone else was doing. This meant they had to run quite a few miles to make up for morning and afternoon exercises plus fitness testing. Kyo being the tallest and slimmest of the trio was also the one who detested physical activity. Beside her, Mika stared blankly at her forest green journal that she carried around.

"What's...wrong with you?" panted Kyo, who at the moment was wishing for a very tall glass of ice water. Mika slid her beautifully green eyes to her friend.

"I was just wondering if I can concote a spell that would poof a masseuse in this room right now…." She whispered. The flowy jacket in front of them chuckled.

"Yeah….I'd love a massage right now," Nika smiled tiredly into her arms, her head down on the desk. Iruka walked in the room with a bunch of bento boxes, quirking an eyebrow at them in amusement.

"What's the matter? Can't handle shinobi physical training? You seemed to absorb the written lessons well enough," he kidded. They eyes of a lioness (Nika), a psychotic rabbit (Kyo) and a pissed off squirrel (Mika) glared daggers at their sensei. He immediately wished he had just set the boxes down and run away. "Actually, I'm sorry girls. I didn't think that putting all that training in one day would actually be bad for you guys, according to your files you three are supposed to be really good at…well, what you do," he finished sheepishly. The girls just sighed in unison…until he placed a bento in front of each girl, then their expressions brightened considerably.

"Food!"

"Itadikamasu!" Mika put her hands together respectfully.

The only sound that came from Nika was the obnoxiously loud eating noises that came with wrappers flying everywhere.

"Nika, that's rude…And you're making a mess!" she protested. Nika scowled and cleaned up her area.

"Well, s'cuse me, but if I run out of energy, I get a little….**cranky**," she hovered possessively over her food. They all continued to eat in silence, devouring the energy rich food to replenish their tired bodies. Iruka sat at his desk, also eating his bento box, but contemplating how the next lesson was going to go. The girls happily dug into their food, having never had a bento before in their lives.

Already finished with her food, Nika looked up to Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei, what lessons are we learning this afternoon?"

"Chakra control, elementary jutsus, and a little survival training to start us off for tomorrow," he informed, watching their expressions.

"Survival training?"

"Chakra control?"

"Elementary jutsu?" Iruka grinned at their worried expressions.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Chakra control takes a while to get the hang of though," he admitted. They all lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "Well, since you're all done, let's get started on some basic chakra techniques…."

Some twenty embarrassing minutes later

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" growled Kyo, her hands stuck in a hand seal, attempting a transformation technique.

"Well, you're not focusing on what you're supposed to become….try picking something that you've looked at a long time to make it easier," suggested Iruka, tapping his pen against his clipboard. Nika and Mika sat on their desks, on the sidelines.

"Okay, I thought this would be easier than it is," Nika admitted to Mika in a whisper. Her friend nodded.

"I think we all did, actually," she whispered back, pulling her shoulder length jade hair into a low slung pony tail. "Glad I went first…"

"Henge no jutsu!" cried Kyo, and a dramatically placed cloud curled upwards, exposing a tall man. This caused Iruka to splutter.

"You changed….into UCHIHA ITACHI!?" their sensei put his hands on his head and looked upwards.

"Of course….I've stared at this body for awhile, I know it well…." It was Itachi's voice, but Kyo's personality. Nika rolled her eyes, but continued to practice her hand seals with Mika. Another poof and Kyo was back to her usual self, but cooing gently with her eyes closed. "Hm, Itachi-sama…." A pulse point threatened to pop on Iruka's temple.

"Next….." Iruka's voice shook. Kyo shrugged, and stepped back towards her seat. Mika and Nika looked at each other.

"You?"

"No, I insist…" and with that, Mika shoved the Nakamura towards the front of the classroom.

"Fine…what do you want me to do?" Nika asked her sensei.

"Do a transformation, then a replacement technique, please, Nika." Nika rubbed her hands together to warm them up and flurried through the hand seals.

"Henge no jutsu!" Again, another dramatic cloud poofed up and revealed Iruka, hand on his hip. The real Iruka looked him up and down and smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, Nika, now-"

"Wait, we have to make sure it's very authentic," interrupted Nika-Iruka.

"What?" confused, their sensei lowered his clipboard.

"Oh my god, Mika, she's going to-L-O-L!" laughed Kyo, pointing. Nika-Iruka had commenced to unzipping her jacket and began to pet her stomach.

Needless to say, she received a lump on the forehead…..clipboards hurt when you wield them with just the right amount of energy. Poofing back, Nika grinned at her sensei sheepishly.

"Well, was it authentic?"

"Nika, how does detention sound?"

"Well, it sounds like this: Dee….ten-"

"If you do not use a replacement technique at right this instant, I will flunk you," venom shot through Iruka-sensei's voice. Sweat dropping, Nika quickly used the technique. "Alright, alright, you are all dismissed for today. Tomorrow, since we did not get through it today…" The bell shrieked for the day to be done with. "…we'll do it tomorrow and the next, and after that we'll review more rules of the Shinobi," finished their teacher, only to find his classroom empty of his students already.

"Oi…" and with that, Iruka collapsed into his chair. "Give me Naruto any day, at least I'm not under the risk of a verbal or visual sexual harassment…." He whined. A voice at the door startled him.

"So, girls givin' you trouble, Iruka?" chuckled Yuuhi Kurenai. Iruka blinked.

"I don't see you around here much anymore, Kurenai-san." He remarked. She walked in and sat her butt on one of the desks.

"Well, I have my own team now. Speaking of which, I hear that the three girls are something interesting?" a spark of interest revealed itself in her voice.

"Well, they're interesting alright," he muttered, hand on the bridge of his nose. "They're very quick learners; I think they'll be ready before the week is out, even. Of course, they've all had prior experience to the academy, so I guess it's not that surprising." He admitted. Kurenai looked thoughtful.

"Well, once they graduate, bring them over to me and my team. We need to practice against someone other than the trees. All the other teams are busy or currently broken up," she delicately suggested. Iruka gave her a look, his back to the afternoon sun which didn't reach as far across the room as the Jounin.

"I'm only a chuunin, I can't be their sensei," he scowled. "I wouldn't want to be, they're nuts!"

"Eh, they're twelve. And I think since you're not ever busy anymore…." Kurenai trailed, looking at the empty and slightly dusty desks.

"Hm," he grunted.

"Come, Asuma and Gai are taking us all out to a bar for a drink. I'm inviting you," she kindly invited.

"Ah….you sure?"

"Just get your ass up and over here, I want a martini."

Elsewhere

"Oh god yes…" Kyo sank down on her couch, stretching out her legs across Mika's lap. Mika, too tired to care, barely gave Kyo's feet a second look. Nika sat on the kitchen counter, flipping through the Konoha Yellow Book.

"Well, there's some good choices for dinner….and no, we're not going to Ichiraku's." barked Nika. "How about some pizza? Chinese? I don't care, I'm just hungry…" groaned Nika's stomach.

Three girls stared at Nika's torso.

"Okay…..pizza sounds good," Kyo said slowly, sitting up. She waved her hand at the phone handing on the kitchen wall. Nika brought it to her. Mika held open the phone book for Kyo so she could dial the number, then gave it back to Nika to put away.

"Mario's Pizza, how can we serve you," a woman's voice chattered, smacking some gum in the background.

"Uh…we'd like a large pizza for delivery. Half just plain cheese, the other half….what do you guys want?"

"Everything except sardines, please god, sardines can just waltz down to-"

"Everything except sardines," hastily ordered Kyo, cutting off Nika. Mika eyed Nika in displeasure.

"What?" Kyo hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes.

"Pizza'll be here in twenty. You guys sleeping over?"

"No, I want to sleep in my huge bed with all the pillows," grinned Nika. Mika shook her head in a negative.

"Well, how about some T.V, Kyo?" suggested Mika. They all gathered around the tv to watch Konoha's Funniest Home Videos (KFHV) to wait out the pizza.

Twenty minutes later

The door bell rang.

None of the girls moved for a moment, wondering what to do next.

"Uh…..who's paying?" blinked Mika. She looked at Kyo for an answer.

"Ah…well, I sort of forgot about that part!" she laughed. Nika rolled her eyes and went for the door.

"I'll treat," and with that she opened the door. Her face went blank for a second. "L-Lee-san? What are you doing delivering pizzas?"

The bowl cut haircut. Those eyes. That green jumpsuit. Those leg warmers. Those bushy eyebrows! Of course, he was wearing a name badge that identified him as authorized personnel of Mario's Pizza incorporated. Never the less, it was still odd to imagine him having a "normal" job. He blinked at her.

"Do I know you, miss?" ever the polite shinobi.

"Ah, no. We've just…heard so much about you, Lee-san." Breathed out Nika, stretching out her arm to show him her comrades, who like Nika, were slightly staring.

"Oh, how very nice of you! I'm just working at the pizza place for tonight, for my youthful training while Gai sensei is gone for a mission!" Lee's voice was gleeful. "Well, here's your pizza. That'll be 19.85 ryo." And he outstretched his hand, but remembered his manners and bowed. She brought out a small wad of bills, counted out the correct amount and at least ten ryo for tip.

"Here, take care, Lee-san!"

"I will, but you're names…?"

"Oh. Sorry. Nakamura Nika, Gesshoku Mika, and Keisei Kyo," introduced Nika; her friends came to the door and smiled. After Lee left, Kyo brought out some drinks and they all sat down at her table towards the beginning of her hallway.

"Well, this has been….and interesting experience so far," commented Mika, gnawing on her crust. "Who knew….Lee a pizza delivery guy?"

"Well, at least you know you'll get your pizza while it's still hot," Kyo remarked. "Hm, it's actually dark outside, and I feel the temperature dropping….this has got to be the best invention ever!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" trailed the Nakamura. Both girls stared at her.

"The Air conditioner is!" the dirty blonde smiled.

Their laughter echoed through out the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narro: Omg, it's finally done. This took about two weeks, I was on and off cuz my Muse decided to take some Erratic Pills. So, she's been out of commission on and off lately. Been working steadily the past few days too, even with my drawing stuff.

Kyouya: Maybe you should consider cutting her wages, Narro-kun?

Narro: …..I don't pay her, Kyouya-san.

Kyouya: That might explain her behavior…. -

Narro: ….O.O you're right, it would. Anyway, please read and review.

**Also, check out these authoresses, they're my good friends and awesome story tellers:**

**Moncollefan365: Her Destiny story is amusing, and it also features Kyo and Nika as well as Mika. **

**Fullmetalchick101: Go here: Awesomely descriptive, Itachi lovers go there! **

**Also, if you want to see our deviantart pages...**

**www.moncollefan365.**


	3. Graduation

Narro: Whoo, well I've been putting this chapter off for a while. Not been in the writing mood as much as drawing mood. Anyway, I'm going to try and pick up the pace for this chapter, you know, actually _get_ the girls somewhere.

Kyouya: An excellent plan, Narro-kun. scratches things on his clipboard

Narro: Yeah, so let's stop rambling and get on with the disclaimer.

Kyouya: Of course. Any and all Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-san, all annoying and psychotic OC's belong to other people, so don't bother. Flamers will be called nOObs.

"I never thought I would ever be saying this, but today is the day," Iruka declared to his three psychotic kunoichis. A grueling week of packing several years of information and exercises into three pubescent girls' heads; a near impossible and irritating task, you can _imagine_. Quite frankly, Iruka was tired of it.

Mika looked upon her sensei with shiny, hopeful eyes that sparkled marvelously.

Iruka's foot twitched.

"Yes, Graduation…" he winced, preparing himself for what was to come.

"YAY!"

"YOSH!!!"

"I WIN!"

The three headbands glinted on his desk. Each headband was engraved deeply with the symbol of Konoha.

"We all passed already, Iruka-sensei?!" Kyo popped up onto her feet. He tried to glare her back into her desk, but failed miserably.

"I know you girls have worked hard for this moment-as well as drive me crazy-so now I will distribute your markers of adulthood," he picked up each headband, carefully folded and stacked in one palm. He dealt them like playing cards.

However, he frowned when he reached Nika. The other two were in a state of euphoria, trying on different ways to wear their hitai-ates. Nika shifted her eyes nervously under her teacher's stare.

"Yes?"

"Why do you already have a headband, Nika-kun?" he was quite puzzled. Umino Iruka berated himself for not noticing the slightly worn headband slung about the Nakamura's neck.

"It was a gift from when I was four. You can still give me the new one," her ears flattened uncertainly. He relented, thinking that one could usually never go wrong with a spare forehead protector.

"Normally we'd have all of your parents come and celebrate but…" he trailed off tiredly. Oh, poor Iruka-sensei. To have to deal with an overprotective Gesshoku father, the deceased Keisei, and the very loud Nakamura would be a hell that Iruka did not care to venture into. But he digresses… "You'll meet your new sensei at training field number one at eight tomorrow morning, girls. Please be on your best behavior, and don't…" he struggled to find a verb strong enough to express his wish.

"Screw up?"

"Scare the crap out of him?"

"Molest his hawt body?" Mika and Nika raised their eyebrow at Kyo for saying this out loud. Of course, they all admitted that some of the Jounin that walked around were quite…ehehe. _Anyway_!

Iruka dismissed the girls, who quickly bounded out of the stuffy classroom. The joy! The fresh air! The beautiful day they will enjoy! They would….They would…?

Hm.

The girls, one by one, stopped running down the steps of the Academy; a question brushing across their minds lazily.

_So, what DO they do now?_

Female instincts took over and they huddled together to hold a meeting.

"Alright, so we've technically graduated," began Mika. The other two nodded, a soft bewildered and slightly lost look shadowing their young faces.

"Maybe we should think of what they normally do in the show when they're not on missions?" Kyo put her slender fingers to her chin in mock thought. Mimicking their best friend, Nika and Mika followed suit.

Of course, Hyuuga Neji just had to walk by.

Not paying any attention, the girls were squinty eyed and puckering their bottom lips in attempts to think of what to do next.

'What the freakin' hell is wrong with those girls?' Neji cast a wary look at the girls before hurrying past towards the Hyuuga manor.

Mika snapped her fingers.

"We could train-"

"NO!" The forceful negative blew poor little Mika-chan to the ground. Nika, quite sheepish, helped her up.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of working," Kyo breathed out, playing with a strand of her long, crimson hair. She suddenly stared at the ground, a wide grin splitting across her face. Nika's ears perked up.

"We could go shopping!" squealed Kyo. Mika visibly brightened, and she rounded to convey how good the idea was to Nika.

Nika's eyebrow convulsed. Her lip twitched uncontrollably.

"Well, I guess _someone's_ not pleased with my idea," cooed Kyo. Over Nika's head, Kyo sent a telepathic message to Mika, who read her loud and clear.

"SEIZE HER!"

Nika screamed her head off as her two friends seized her under the arms and began to forcibly drag her to the shopping district of Konoha.

"Where are we going!!?!?!" Her fangs showed as her mouth opened wide to scream this, but she did not throw her friends off (She lurves them too much).

"AWAY!" cried both the kunoichi's gleefully.

In his classroom reading over his grade book, Iruka shivered.

**Eight O'clock on the Dot, Training Field 1.**

"Oooh, could you guys sleep at all last night? I was trying so hard, but I kept on imagining that maybe…._maybe_ we'll get Kakashi-sensei! We'd so ace his bell test!" Mika sighed longingly.

"Tch, Kakashi sensei wouldn't really ever teach us anything though. He never taught Team Seven much in the show, except Sasuke…." Nika's voice dropped to a deadly growl.

_Sasuke._

A name they all loathed, and were warming to the idea of finding him after practice one day and taking a kunai to his face.

For one moment, all three girls' sported shadowed faces that promised severe pain and anguish, but their grins and the stars in their eyes promised that they would enjoy every moment of it.

"I'm glad you're all punctual this morning, girls," greeted their new sensei, emerging from between several of the tree logs that were specifically for taijutsu training.

He was cute.

His eyes were warm and gentle.

His voice made you want to cry out and snuggle into his chest.

He was sensitive, and good with kids.

He was…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!?"

He winced, his hands cupped to his ears to demonstrate how hard their voices were on his hearing.

"Hey, I did not teach you all to be squealing ninnies, did I?"

They let this light insult fly over their shoulders, as they were very confused.

"I'm so confused," Mika's lower lip trembled, jade eyes shiny with troubled tears. Was this their sensei? Not Kakashi sensei? Not Asuma-sensei? 'God, why? Where is the love?!' she cried out in her thoughts.

"Um," Iruka sweat dropped. Why did he have to be sent to girls who cried? "I'm your temporary Jounin. Everyone else is filled up and since the Academy term is over, I'm going to fill in this position,"

"But…you're only a chuunin," Nika pointed out the obvious.

"Why, thank you Nika-kun! I forgot that I was only a chuunin!"

Her ears went back in embarrassment and shame. She mumbled an apology. The girls moved to embrace him in congratulation, but he fended them off passionately.

"No! Let's get to business, girls!" he commanded. They obeyed, grinning. He harrumphed eyed them. "I see you brought all of your ninja gear? Good. Usually we'd start out with introductions, but those aren't necessary. We'd also start off with some sort of test, but I already know you girls are fully well able to ace it anyway. So, we're just going to do a light training until we're assigned our first mission," conversed Iruka-sensei, looking up at the sky in an attempt to remember if he forgot anything.

The girls looked at each other, pleased to have their work cut in half.

They started off with some warm up exercises, you know, running around the field several times, some jumping jacks to get the blood pumping.

They finally got to serious business (actually, warming up is the most important part of a workout people!) and formed a triangle. The point was a free for all basically. Every woman for herself, although it was difficult for any of them to really hit each other very hard.

"GAH! Mika, I'm sorry! Did I hi-OW! KYO!"

"WHOOPS! I meant to aim for your shoulder!" cried out Kyo, thankful the kunai didn't hit Nika with the _pointed_ side. She aimed for Nika's shoulder because the vast amount of coat Nika wore caught many kunai attacks around her shoulders and vulnerable neck.

Mika slammed her palms into the ground after forming a few seals and both of her comrades were suddenly quite literally rooted to the ground where they stood. Her jutsu was called Restriction of Vines, or _Doton, Seigen Shimasu no Tsuru Kusa no jutsu_.

"Good use of elemental jutsu, Mika-chan!" Iruka called out to the girl, who was in the middle of putting her hair up in a sweaty pony tail.

"Thanks-EEYAA!" A second Kyo flew out of a tree and dove for Mika, cackling madly.

Nika arched her arm and swung it in an arch in front of her body to use her Wind technique (_Kaze no jutsu)_. Kyo's fire clone stopped in mid air and exploded from the sudden added oxygen.

Everyone ooh'ed. (Except for Iruka sensei, who was rather annoyed at how uncooperative the girls were).

"Ah, I think we're done today," he sighed. The girls were good, it was just a matter of making sure they never were turned against each other, they'd _never_ be able to fight seriously.

The grass rustled as a light footstep approached Team Iruka. Yuuhi Kurenai smiled at Iruka, who was currently slumped on the ground. The girls sat in a semi circle around him cheerfully, and waved to Kurenai sensei.

"I see you have been….training hard?" she grinned at the girls, knowing full well that Iruka had his work cut out. Poor guy. Oh well!

"Yes, we just completed our first real training session with each other," explained Mika, pulling from her pack some snacks.

"FOOD!" Kyo pounced. She ripped through the bag of goodies and began to gorge.

"Kyo!" Mika scolded. Kurenai sweat dropped. She looked to the other girl, who was stretched out on her back, her hood pulled up to cover her eyes. A male sigh from her left drew her back to Iruka.

"Was there a reason you came, Kurenai-sempai?" He said this while looking at her, but his hand moved to whack Kyo behind the head, and take the bag away from her, despite her loud protests.

"Yes-"

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka held her away with one hand, holding the scratched up bag of goodies up high with the other.

"-There was a reason,"

"-IRUKA-SENSEI! PLEASE?!"

"-You guys will have start your first missions tomorrow," Kurenai informed. Nika, fed up with the noise, pulled out a piece of jerky and stuffed it into Kyo's mouth. She immediately quieted, a pleased expression on the red head's face. Mika sighed, however Nika was smiling.

"A good excuse to go out to eat lunch, neh?"

"Yes, it is. But even better, we're going to start our missions tomorrow!" Mika put her hands up to the air excitedly.

A few rambling minutes later (try 20!) Iruka dismissed his girls for the day and informed them to be at the Mission Distribution room before 8:00 AM.

**Later that evening….**

Each girl prepared for the next day earnestly. They prepared in different ways, according to their personalities.

Mika re-checked all of her ninja gear, watered her plants, and practiced her hand seals. She put her beautiful bottle green hair up into a sort of sloppy bun, and donned her pajamas. She picked up her little forest green journal, with a very pretty phoenix emboldened upon the cover. In it were several notes she had written down over the years of spells. She amiably flipped through the leafs of paper to find a good luck spell she could cast for her and her teammates. Every now and again, she'd let her rounded green orbs scan her room to make sure it was in pristine order. Most 12 year olds were sloppy, and she was not. However, since in actuality she was _really_ 16 IRL, which should be taken into account. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she'd dip her head down to examine her journal again.

Kyo, however, did not consult spells for good luck. She flipped through Kunoichi Today for secret tips for impressing their sempais and senseis. A strap of her white tank top slipped from her slim shoulder, and she absently replaced it. The window was open a crack, and it let through a breeze which tugged at the main scroll of a sort of shrine. Scolding the wind, she rightened the sacred object. Uchiha Itachi glared at her from the scroll, haughty in his Akatsuki cloak. More than a dozen candles dotted around the shrine, but were not confined to there. Her apartment was, in essence, a candle store without the store. She probably had boxes of them in her attic. Finding no article about how to deal with missions of the level they will probably be dealing with, she instead finds an article about how to keep a kunoichi's hair silky and shiny to the eye and touch. Ah! There's something every girl needs to know…and look! An article right next to it that describes the best way to thrust a kunai into a man's ribcage!

Nika sort of did a mini work out. Her apartment was roomy, but not quite roomy enough to install a punching bag. She puffed and sweated, took a shower and then threw herself upon the mountain of assorted pillows in her living room. Her staff and other equipment were all polished till they shone like a new Mercedes, and her living space was neat enough. Having nothing to do, she tilted her head over the corner to find a young lion cub curled up on a blanket. She grinned. CHAKRA's arrival meant a whole new ballgame….

**MDO (Mission Distribution Office) 7:55 AM.**

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMNG!!!" Mika hyperventilated. Nika twitched, and continued to pace.

"Alright, we all just need to calm down, alright? Alright? They're not going to give us….a B class mission right off the bat, right? RIGHT?!" shrieked Kyo, tugging at her long hair.

"Would you all relax? We're going in!" Iruka scolded, slightly nervous himself. He doubted he'd be needed for the actual mission, but he was fearful for what the girls would do. He felt that plaque on his desk at the Academy that read, "**Umino Iruka-sensei, Sensei**" quiver in fear. 'God, deliver me from the evils of the witches-I mean, _angels_ that you have sent me!' He corrected himself mid-prayer because he had the strange feeling that the girls could read his mind sometimes. He pushed open the door and like a gentleman, let the girls in first. He actually had to swat them inside, for they were rigid as statues.

Tsunade-sama slouched at the long table with a few other high ranking Jounins. They all exchanged good mornings and salutations. Nika elbowed Kyo gently, and slung her arm around Mika-chan's neck to bring her into the whispered conversation.

"Hey, she really _does_ have big-"

"NAKAMURA! GESSHOKU! KEISEI!"

"HAI!" and like good little soldiers (dripping in sarcasm) they saluted her as one. Tsunade eyed them dangerously, the young ones never quite understood how much power a Hokage had over her people….until they reached genin, that is. (Insert maniacal laughter)

Iruka's fingers itched to strangle his girls, but restrained himself when he saw a few of the older Jounins cover their mouths in amusement. 'Right now, I have to keep cool…'

"Hm. You're first D class mission-"

"HEY! We want a C class mission, Hokage-sama!" cried Nika, an insulted quirk to her mouth.

"_YOU_ will receive whatever mission _I_ give _YOU_," spat Tsunade, suddenly switching two papers in her hand and giving her clerk next to her the new one. 'Oh crap…' Iruka had a sense the girls were going to be severely pissed off….

**Later…**

"We have to…..find a….missing….ferret," Kyo had trouble putting all the words together in one coherent sentence, so she tried to speak slower. Iruka had decided to leave them to such a mundane task, only giving them instructions to learn how to use all of their abilities to their advantage; you know, team work.

Mika held the black and white photo between her fingertips. It was a cute little creature, granted, but….it was a ferret. At the very least, it was commonly thought that the girls were at least a step past the finding of lost pets and regular labor. They all thought they were at least to human protection or precious item delivery.

Apparently, Nika should have kept her mouth shut…

"Hey, don't give me that look, Mika-chan! She probably would have given us that one mission where you have to work on that farm or something…" Nika became defensive. 'I only said what everyone was thinkin'…' she moaned internally.

It should be noted that they originally thought this "mission" would be a piece of cake. After all, they had Nika's tracking ability, even if it was not quite as precise as Kiba or Akamaru. They also had the upper hands of intelligence and numbers.

Well, that was the theory, anyway.

"Go around-no, around the building! Yes, we can cut it-FLSMACK!" Mika's rushed instructions were sadly cut short as her feet fumbled, tripping over the sleek target. She landed perfectly….it was like there was a target painted onto her face that says, "Land here, please."

While Mika remained on the ground in shame, Nika was trying to coax the ferret out from the gutter of someone's house. Kyo finally came back from the other side of the street, halfway through Mika's instructions.

"Okay, this just sucks, okay? How are we supposed to catch something that can crawl into little slots in people's houses? Ugh!" and the redhead promptly sat down on a bench, growling at the critter. The weasel's eyes glittered mischievously

In an attempt to solve their problem, Nika wracked her brain for anything that dealt with the weasel family. What did it like to eat? Were ferrets nocturnal?

Weasel.

As in, a weasel.

Of course!!

"Kyo, look in my eyes," Nika began, placing herself in front of the Keisei. Kyo blinked, and Mika finally pried herself from the ground and scampered to look over the lion-eared girl's shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Nika waved her hands in small circles around Kyo's temples, which were hidden behind her long bangs. Her eyes were open, and unblinking. Kyo seemed to become transfixed.

"The ferret….is Itachi…You want him, you must capture him! The ferret is…" And this mantra was repeated several times. Kyo's sea foam eyes became dreamier than usual, and her mouth soundlessly formed the mantra. "FETCH, KYO-CHAN!"

"EH!?"

"Go get Itachi, Kyo-chan!" cried Mika, pointing to the weasel slink off. Kyo's eyes roared on fire, and she moved faster than she ever had in her entire life.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU WEASEL YOU!" The cloud of dust from the road kicked up was rather bothersome, but the two remaining kunoichi's dared not complain, and instead grinned at each other, rather amused at the hypnosis-induced passion of their redheaded friend.

"Well, let's go make sure she hasn't attempted to acquire a marriage license for her and the poor thing, Nika-kun," giggled Mika, picking up one of her many bangles that fell from her wrist.

They spent a few weeks in this manner, forced to toil in silly missions that meant very little, paid very little and accomplished very little. Iruka rarely helped out on the dumb retrieval missions, but did assist when they were assigned manual labor like working on a farm or moving around files in the Hokage's record hall. Despite their complaining, the girls had a good part of the day to spend as they pleased, which, believe this author, _they _did_ as they pleased_.

Kyo's favorite hobby was attempting to break into the old Uchiha manor and lifting articles that she claimed belong to her "love" which usually turned out to be something of Sasuke's, much to her horror. When not doing this, she tended to spend her free time drawing out very risqué scenes in her sketch book….well, if you don't know by now you need to stop reading this and slap yourself with a fish.

Nika preferred to wander about Konoha in the late afternoon, looking at things in general. She spotted several characters that she normally would walk up to and speak with, but didn't. She wanted to wait until later to start socializing with the game's characters. She was especially careful to avoid a certain character that she would rather not meet. She doubted she'd get along with him at all to begin with. When not wandering in and out of stores, or eating, she'd give CHAKRA a work out in order to prep him for future battles she planned to have him participate in. CHAKRA was eager to train and exercise, but was still young enough that he required several naps.

Mika's days were more varied than her two comrades. She nearly lived at the library where she dove into volumes of mental disorders. When not sneezing over the dust from the barely ever used books, she had a habit of running into Iruka-sensei. Iruka could tolerate Mika by herself; she only became a bit weird around her friends. During her time with Iruka, she'd sit at one of the desks and writing down stuff into her journal or doodling for a while in a quiet classroom while Iruka-sensei catches up on paperwork.

Life in the game passed this way with the girls going on as if they really belonged in that world. The game creators IRL were studiously monitoring the girls progress, and their bodies were in the best of hands twenty four seven. However, now was when everything would change. It was time the girls practiced their ninja skills.

"Girls, I've just received a new mission," Iruka began, his voice weary. The girls looked at him boredly.

"I swear, if it's another lost cat, I'm going to strangle the owner until they-"

"Nika…." sighed Iruka. She apologized half heartedly and continued to kick a tuft of grass in front of the DOA. The other two were pretty much half asleep on their feet. "Anyway, this mission is a B class mission," he stopped. He figured if he went any further, the girls wouldn't hear anything else anyway.

"**B CLASS DID YOU SAY!?**" Kyo snapped awake and grabbed Iruka by the collar of his jacket. He glared her down.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he growled, waving the mission papers in front of her face. The redhead spun around on the balls of her feet.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Finally! A mission that's not….wait, what are we doing?" Mika put her fingers together, in a lighter way than Hinata.

"A simple escort mission to Suna," Iruka read off the sheet.

"Suna, hah?" pondered the Nakamura, touching her chin briefly. "Who are we escorting?" 'I hope it's not Baki….He's a seedy character if there ever was one,' Nika thought, brows furrowed.

"Um, it says, Kankur- "

"OOOOOMMMMGGG!!!!" All three girls shrieked.

A bird fell out of the sky, rather dazed. Feeling quite dazed himself, Iruka peered at his three girls oddly.

They paid him no heed, and instead fell into a huddle.

"_Kanky-kun_! I can't believe we're going to see Kanky-kun, and be alone with him for three days to Suna!" breathed Mika, her face beet red.

"…We can give him new clothes to wear while he's in Konoha! We need to give that boy a make over; cuz that jump suit of his is not doing him justice!" Kyo stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis. Nika didn't squeal as much, but an appreciative grin split her face into two.

The girls continued to chatter about Kankurou's chest, his hair, his make up, his chest again when Iruka cleared his throat.

"Ah, girls…"

"What?" they all said at the same time. Iruka merely grinned, and pointed behind them. They whipped around.

Kankurou of the Sand stood, gawking at the trio of estrogen who were currently arguing over whether he wore boxers or not.

Narro: Okay, this took way too long to write. It's still not how I want, but whatever. Please rate and review people, it means a lot to me. You really have no idea.

Oh, check out my friend's stories, they're all really good, I promise you. Their user names are:

Fullmetalchick101

Moncollefan365

Fullmetal is Kyo, and Moncolle is Mika from the story.


End file.
